Dosis de Irrealidad
by Lalwens
Summary: Suspiro, y mi rostro se torna un poema, mi sonrisa ha desaparecido, y mi vista recorre hasta la ventana, seguro está allí mientras mi mente pervertida vuelve a retarme, seguro está vez se le ocurrirá algo mejor. KatiexOliver


**Disclaimer:** Juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

_Dedicado a **Polgara** con especial cariño._  
_Olvide felicitarle en su cumple, y sólo quería decirle que aún sigue presente._  
_Ya son varios los años de amistad._  
_Lo mejor mi niña._.. _¡Eres de lo mejor!  
_

* * *

**Dosis de Irrealidad**

Supongo que no tengo valor, cuando sin querer me encuentro mirándolo casi descaradamente sobre mis apuntes, pero es que tiene esa manera de hacerme perder la noción del tiempo, y mi ubicación en el espacio.

No es perfecto, lo he llegado a descubrir, y es algo más basado en nuestro trato, que en está desafiante irrealidad que cada se impone más. Me he dado cuenta, me gusta más de lo quiero.

No es otro más que Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo, un líder natural. Tiene algo en su manera de hablar, y en su manera de expresarse que hace que las miradas se posen sobre sí. Me ha tomado mucho descubrirlo, no sólo porque siempre me he considerado observadora, si no, porque desde un principio secretamente suspire por él, por mucho que quería negarlo.

Pero allí lo veo, casi a diario, a veces se torna insoportable. Está obsesionado. Es como si no existiese más aparte del estúpido juego del cual también soy parte. Y quizá se me hace tolerable porque yo también estoy obsesionada, por supuesto, no de la misma manera. A veces cuando no lo aguanto más todos llegan a escuchar _"Este juego no es mi vida"_, le ven mirarme duramente, y luego sonreír descaradamente porque sabe que al fin y al cabo no lo puedo dejar (ni al juego tampoco).

Tiene algo de distinto, o al menos para mí. Un toque de malicia que me hacen desquiciar, y un toque de inocencia que me hacen explotar, y matices de astucia y despiste suficientes para el vaivén que parece disfrutamos.

Es suficiente decir su nombre, con sólo eso ya digo demasiado. Cuando puedo observarlo entrenando lo examino a detalle, su manera de moverse, de observar, ni decir de su técnica y táctica. Es suficiente como para irme perdiendo en él.

Me gusta quedarme también un poco más, detallar su bien formado cuerpo, seguro ha de saber que lo observo, y disfruta ese momento. Se siente adulado, se siente admirado, un defecto de todo macho alfa. La atención tiene que estar en él.

No es posible que necesite tan poco para hacer volar mi imaginación, que de un momento a otro deje de ser una niña inocente para volverme una completa pervertida, _¡mamá debes estar orgullosa!_... es curioso que donde termina su toalla empiezan mis fantasías y mis ganas de ir más allá.

Y el lo sabe, el se da cuenta, la silente espectadora ha sido descubierta, y no se molesta en disimularlo, a veces las fantasías se hacen realidad, y se rompe el estrecho lazo que antes las unías. Mis mejillas se sonrojan por su cercanía, sus manos sujetan las mías y las llevan a su cuerpo invitándome a dejar de ser la espectadora y ser la protagonista de la fiesta. Mi timidez ha quedado atrás, es lo que siempre he querido.

Sonrió, siempre he sido demasiado evidente, es hora de disfrutar, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos atesorando aquel momento que quien sabe si pudiese llegar a repetirse. Tal vez debería prolongar este momento lo más que pueda. Por primera vez no quiero precipitarme.

Y entre su olor, mi tacto, su sonrisa, mi sonrojo, y mi nombre susurrado en sus labios, aquello se vuelve aún más irreal. Mi vista se nubla, Oliver se disipa, y un desagradable rostro enfrenta mis realidades. Nuevamente estaba soñando despierta.

Suspiro, y mi rostro se torna un poema, mi sonrisa ha desaparecido, y mi vista recorre hasta la ventana, a lo lejos puedo ver el campo de Quidditch, seguro está allí mientras mi mente pervertida vuelve a retarme, seguro está vez se le ocurrirá algo mejor, aunque para la próxima borraré esa cara de ensoñación que me delata, está vez lo lograré.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

_No es gran cosa, pero es lo que me ha salido. Pensaba en hacer varios capítulos así e irlos subiendo poco a poco, pero me conozco y es posible que no lo haga. Aparte, ni quiera es que haya una trama tras esto, es más un drabble. Jeje._

_Ando en un periodo delicado. Así que paciencia._

_Besos_

_Lalwens_


End file.
